Aprendiz
by Noel Moon
Summary: Las heridas del corazón son difíciles de curar. Sobretodo cuando se ha sufrido tanto como ella. Pero y si el causante de ellas le pidiera otra oportunidad? ¿Deberia perdonarle?*Songfic*


APRENDIZ  
  
By: ^Nóel Malfoy^  
  
Recuerdo todos y cada uno de los días pasados contigo. Te recuerdo, desde que te conocí y te odié, te acercaste a mí y te amé, me traicionaste y te odié.  
  
Te dejé hace ahora ya medio año. Ayer viniste a verme. No te quería abrir la puerta. Pero amenazaste con tirarla abajo si no te abría. No tuve otro remedio y te dejé entrar de nuevo en mi vida.  
  
Me dijiste que lo sentías, que todo ese tiempo a mi lado había significado mucho para ti, que no eras consciente de tu traición, que tú también habías sido traicionado. Me quedé sin saber qué decir, y tu aprovechaste eso para besarme. Entonces, lo sentí en mis labios, lo supe, mentías.  
  
  
TUS BESOS SABEN TAN AMARGOS  
CUANDO TE ENSUCIAS LOS LABIOS  
CON MENTIRAS OTRA VEZ.  
  
Te aparté de mí de un fuerte empujón. Vete, te dije, vete y no vuelvas jamás.   
  
Te negaste a hacerlo. Me preguntabas por qué no quería ya escucharte. Por qué me portaba así contigo. Decías merecer una segunda oportunidad.  
  
DICES QUE TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO  
QUE CON EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS  
ME ESTOY HACIENDO MÁS CRUEL  
  
Entonces te vi hacer algo de lo que jamás te creí capaz. Te arrodillaste frente a mi suplicando perdón. Te observé sin terminar de creerlo. Tu cabello caía por delante de sus grises ojos suplicantes. "Perdóname Gin", me volviste a pedir. Dijiste no poder vivir un solo día más sin mi, o por lo menos sin mi perdón. El ser más orgulloso que nunca había conocido, estaba humillándose frente a mi.  
  
Y ES QUE YO NUNCA CREÍ QUE TE VERIA  
REMENDANDO MIS HERIDAS   
CON JIRONES DE TU PIEL.  
  
Me puse de rodillas frente a ti. Te miré largamente buscando algo en tus ojos que me diera una pista sobre la decisión que debía tomar. Un brillo cercano a la esperanza se formó en ellos al verme sonreírte dulcemente tal y como lo hacía antes. No te atrevías a devolverme la sonrisa.   
  
Estabas esperando a que te respondiera. Tragaste saliva, obviamente nervioso. Eso me hizo decidirme por una respuesta.   
  
"Lo siento", te dije. Una oleada de desesperación recorrió por completo tu cuerpo y se reflejó en tu rostro. "Lo siento", repetí, "No puedo volver a amarte, me has hecho demasiado daño, Draco." Me miraste con una mezcla de molestia, dolor y tristeza. "Lo entiendo", contestaste poniéndote en pie.  
  
DE TI APRENDIÓ MI CORAZÓN  
DE TI APRENDIÓ MI CORAZÓN  
Y AHORA NO ME REPROCHES, NIÑO  
QUE NO SEPA DARTE AMOR.  
  
Te dirigiste a la puerta con paso fúnebre. Yo también me puse de pie y te seguí. Viéndote así, alguien dentro de mí me dijo que estaba haciendo mal. Que te diera esa oportunidad. Pero no podía. Mi corazón me pedía que no lo hiciera. Se había cansado de sufrir.   
  
Además, ¿te merecías realmente esa oportunidad? Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién sino tú eras el causante de todo mi dolor?  
  
ME HAS ENSEÑADO TU  
TU HAS SIDO MI MAESTRO PARA HACER SUFRIR   
SI ALGUNA VEZ FUI MALA LO APRENDÍ DE TI  
  
Te paraste antes de abrir la puerta y me miraste. Estabas pidiéndome sin palabras que me lo repensara. Pero también te diste cuenta de que dentro de mí, la decisión estaba tomada. Me conocías demasiado bien como para pensar que iba a cambiar fácilmente de opinión.   
  
Pero en el fondo no me entendías como pretendías demostrar. En el fondo de tu mente vagaban millones de preguntas, millones de porqués.  
  
NO DIGAS QUE NO ENTIENDES COMO PUEDO SER ASÍ  
SI TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO   
LO APRENDÍ DE TI.  
  
En silencio me volviste la espalda y hiciste girar el pomo de la puerta de salida. Una puerta que te conduciría de nuevo lejos de mí. Por un momento una idea se pasó por mi cabeza. ¿Y si en verdad sí merecías esa oportunidad? ¿Cómo era capaz yo de juzgarte sin saberlo todo?  
  
No, me dije, ya pecaste de ingenua una vez, déjale ir.  
  
ME HAS ENSEÑADO TU  
MALDIGO MI INOCIENCIA Y TE MALDIGO A TI  
MALDITO EL MAESTRO  
Y MALDITA LA APRENDIZ  
MALDIGO LO QUE AMO  
Y TE LO DEBO A TI.  
  
Pero… y si…   
  
ME HAS ENSEÑADO, TU…  
DE TI APRENDIÓ MI CORAZÓN  
  
"¡Draco!", te llamé saliendo tras de ti. No te habías ido muy lejos. Tan solo habías recorrido la mitad de la calle.  
  
Al oír mi voz te diste la vuelta rápidamente.   
  
Llegué corriendo hasta ti.   
  
"Lo siento", me disculpé deteniéndome frente a ti, "No he sido muy educada", dije sonriéndote, sonrisa que esta vez sí fuiste capaz de responderme, "¿te apetecería tomar algo? Tengo café, té, refrescos…"  
  
"Agua bastará", contestaste sin dejar de sonreír.   
  
Esa sonrisa era la señal que había buscado en ti. la señal que debía proporcionarme la respuesta. Un gesto sincero era todo lo que necesita ver.  
  
Ahora te observo mientras duermes. Pareces tranquilo. De nuevo, vuelves a dormir en esta cama que durante tanto tiempo fue también tuya. Pero, ¿hasta cuando? Eso nadie lo sabe, pero tampoco importa. Solo espero que durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que las dudas vuelvan a surgir, hasta que vuelvas a traicionarme.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
Holasssss!! ¿Os ha gustado aunque sea un poco? Es cierto, no es un gran fic, pero, tenía ganas de escribir algo y esto es lo que ha salido… Espero que no haya dado ganas de vomitar a nadie. A mi sí me las ha dado! Muajajaja! Ahora que me fijo ni siquiera he puesto porque la ha traicionado… Bueno, eso os lo dejo a vosotros! Podéis pensar en lo que más os guste! Que Draco es un mujeriego y le pone los cuernos cada dos por tres, que le pasó información a los mortifagos a costa de Ginny, que se comió el pastel de cumpleaños de Gin antes de que ella pudiera probarlo siquiera… ¡Lo que queráis! Jejeje^^  
  
Bueno, un beso a tod@s!!!   
^Nóel Malfoy^  
(aka *Lucy Moon*) 


End file.
